


James and Jasper Drabbles

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Mutilation, Slightly Duped, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble collection focusing on Midshipman/Captain James Hook and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James and Jasper Drabbles

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

The Midshipman’s Disguise

 

*My sibling captured another ship* Midshipman James Hook thought. He tilted his head to one side after a dark form ran into Captain Jasper Hook’s cabin. He followed the form and approached it. James gasped the minute he recognized his betrothed.

‘’Cecilia?’’

‘’James?’’ Cecilia muttered. 

James embraced Cecilia. ‘’Jasper will imprison you if he finds you. Hide under my bed. I’ll protect you.’’ 

James obtained a dress from a trunk and wore it. 

Jasper appeared with Cecilia. ‘’I recognize my own brother,’’ he said. He smiled near Cecilia.’’Enjoy being together.’’

James and Cecilia became a fair’s new sideshow freaks. 

 

The End

 

The Chains

A scowl appeared on Captain Hook’s face as he remained near two certain grave markers. *Mummy. Cecilia. Perhaps I will be with you after I depart from this world.* Captain Hook stretched his arms and collapsed. He fell asleep.

Hours passed before Captain Hook opened his eyes. They widened after he found himself chained in a cell. He sat up. Chains wrapped around his body as he struggled to move his arms. 

Captain Hook scowled again. *I remember grave markers.* He struggled again before chains broke. He stood. He smiled. Captain Hook never looked back as he abandoned his past. 

The End

Jasper’s Birthday Present

Captain Jasper Hook stood near treasure and frowned. *This is not the perfect birthday present. I obtained quite a bit of treasure over the years. I’m not interested in treasure right now.* Jasper walked out of his cabin. He continued to wander his ship. 

*I should probably check on James. My young brother is always with his sick betrothed. Now I’m sick! Cecilia always distracts James.* 

Jasper gasped the minute he viewed James sobbing near a barren bed. ‘’Cecilia died a few minutes ago?’’ 

James faced Jasper. He nodded. 

Jasper turned and smiled. *My brother’s tears are perfect birthday presents.*

 

The End

 

Dark Cat Day

Midshipman James Hook’s eyes widened after a rat ran by him. He frowned. *There are too many rats here.* James still wandered Captain Jasper Hook’s ship. He paused the minute a black cat appeared. James wondered if the cat came from a captured ship. He smiled. 

*Jasper scolded me for various reasons recently. He dreads black cats. He is always superstitious.* 

James lifted the cat and held it before he approached Jasper. He saw his brother’s wide eyes.  
His jaw dropped after Jasper smiled and embraced the cat. 

‘’I can use the cat to get rid of rats,’’ Jasper said. 

 

The End

 

 

Forget Me Not

Midshipman James Hook smiled while he and Cecilia stepped into his chamber. ‘’We can always be together before and after our wedding, Cecilia.’’ He wrapped his arms around Cecilia prior to a kiss. ‘’You are safe in my arms.’’ Their foreheads touched for a few moments. ‘’I will never forget you, Cecilia.’’ 

The memory ended as Captain James Hook scowled in his cabin. 

*I understand, Cecilia. I am not able to protect you from death years ago.* 

Captain Hook saw forget-me-nots on his desk. Many tears ran down his face during a sudden smile. ‘’I will never forget you, Cecilia.’’ 

The End

 

Too Sick

Captain Hook winced during a sudden headache. *I was sick for too many days.* Frowning, he sat up in bed and held a bowl of soup. He ate for a few moments before he smiled. Captain Hook laughed. He paused after a minute passed. 

‘’I remember dropping soup on a sick Jasper during my days as his midshipman. I smiled after Jasper’s eyes widened. I premeditated everything. My brother always yelled at me.’’

Jasper’s spirit materialized on the bed. He began to kneel. 

‘’Are you always going to haunt me?’’ 

Jasper nodded and scowled. 

Captain Hook gasped.

‘’I heard everything!’’ 

The End

 

 

What Captain Hook Saw

Captain Hook struggled to remain awake as his shoulders slumped. His steps were sluggish while his entire body ached. He still wandered his ship for what seemed like hours. Captain Hook smiled. 

*I’m looking forward to being in Death’s arms. She is going to always embrace me. I will not suffer any longer. I won’t be sick another time.* 

Captain Hook entered his cabin and glanced at everything. He focused on the wall as his smile remained. Four tears ran down his face. 

Captain Hook collapsed. He still smiled. A picture of his betrothed was the last thing he saw. 

The End

 

Captain Hook’s Green Eyes

A cruel grin formed on Captain James Hook’s face while he viewed Wendy and Michael eating berries. He glanced from the siblings to his hook. *Siblings can perish together.* He remained behind a bush as Wendy held Michael. His eyes became wide. He gasped. 

A memory consisted of happy Hook siblings holding one another. 

The adult Captain Hook scowled at Wendy and Michael. *My enemies won’t smile another time.* 

Jasper’s life ended many years ago. 

Wendy and Michael departed. 

Captain Hook was shocked after Jasper materialized. He saw his smile. The happy siblings’ foreheads touched before they held one another. 

The End

 

 

 

Treasure

Midshipman James Hook frowned at Captain Jasper Hook. He viewed him standing near treasure in his cabin. ‘’You’re always near treasure.’’ James gasped after Jasper turned and scowled. 

‘’Keep your comment to yourself, little brother,’’ Jasper said.

James scowled.

‘’I was nice enough to spare your betrothed after I captured her ship yesterday.   
Cecilia almost walked the plank before you wished to be with her.’’ Jasper viewed James trembling. ‘’You are almost always with Cecilia.’’ 

James departed. He entered his cabin. 

Cecilia sat on a bed. She embraced James.

‘’You are my treasure,’’ James said to Cecilia as he smiled. 

 

The End

 

Coward

Midshipman James Hook smiled after he held Cecilia and kissed her in his chamber. ‘’We’ll never be apart,’’ he said to his betrothed. Worry filled his eyes the minute Cecilia fainted. His hand contacted her warm forehead. ‘’Cecilia!’’ He faced the doorway. ‘’JASPER! JASPER!’’

A concerned expression formed on Captain Jasper Hook’s face after he ran to his younger brother. 

‘’Cecilia is sick,’’ James said before he released her. He stepped out of his chamber. *Cecilia isn’t going to die in front of me.* 

Captain James Hook eventually scowled at Cecilia’s grave marker. He kissed it. ‘’We’ll never be apart.’’ 

 

The End

 

A Wet Face

Captain Jasper Hook’s cruel smile terrified Midshipman James Hook. Did he wish to know why Jasper smiled? ‘’You captured another ship?’’ James viewed Jasper nodding.

‘’Your betrothed is in a cell now. She mentioned you. That was why I spared her.’’

James gasped. He ran to a cell. He stepped back after he viewed Cecilia chained to a wall. James saw Cecilia’s tears. 

‘’Cecilia will remain in a cell,’’ Jasper said.

James abandoned Cecilia and his brother. He refused to reveal his tears.

Captain James Hook eventually sobbed by Cecilia’s grave marker. He smiled. ‘’You’ll never view my tears, Cecilia.’’ 

 

The End

 

Wrong World

Captain Hook frowned before he winced. ‘’I am suffering in the wrong world.’’ He fell into bed. Tears began to form in his eyes. *I am sick. I wish to be in my betrothed’s arms as soon as possible.* 

Captain Hook remembered Cecilia’s smile prior to her death. A sudden smile replaced his frown.  
That was when he fell asleep. He never opened his eyes again. 

Captain Hook found himself in a white world. He gasped after Cecilia’s spirit materialized in his arms. Captain Hook embraced her. He kissed Cecilia. He sobbed and smiled. ‘’I am in the correct world.’’ 

The End

 

 

 

Never Near Cecilia

Captain Jasper Hook smiled at a woman and approached her after he captured a ship. ‘’What should I do?’’ He turned his head the minute Midshipman James Hook ran to Cecilia.

‘’James!’’ Cecilia said.

James frowned. 

‘’I’m not going to marry a pirate. I remember your lies about being a merchant,’’ Cecilia muttered as tears ran down her face.

James trembled with rage and abandoned Cecilia. 

The memory disappeared as Captain Hook stood near Cecilia’s grave marker. Tears streamed down his face as he apologized for hurting her. Stars twinkled. They laughed due to Cecilia never being with James again. 

 

The End

 

Seeing Cecilia

Captain Hook frowned in his chamber. *You’re not in this world now, Cecilia. Please smile in the spirit world. I recall viewing your tears due to false words. You won’t marry a pirate. I wish to be with you again. A few moments with you are fine.* 

Captain Hook gasped after someone knocked. ‘’Cecilia heard my wish?’’ He approached the door. 

Captain Hook imagined Cecilia’s wide eyes, eternal grin, etc. He shook his head. ‘’I don’t want this!’’ 

A sad Cecilia’s spirit materialized and vanished. 

Captain Hook sobbed uncontrollably.

Cecilia looked exactly the way she did when she was alive. 

 

The End

The Smile

A scowl concealed Captain Hook’s true emotions for Cecilia as he walked to her grave marker. His affection for her was buried just like she was. He still remembered her tears from years ago. Tears due to his lies about being a merchant. 

‘’Perhaps you will marry me after we are with one another in the spirit world, Cecilia.’’ 

A mental image of a happy Cecilia’s spirit remained for many minutes. 

‘’Please smile where you are, Cecilia.’’

Tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face before a smile appeared on it. How happy he was now. He was going to be fine. 

The End

 

If You Love Me

Midshipman James Hook gasped as Captain Jasper Hook held a struggling Cecilia’s arms behind her back. *Jasper captured a ship?* He blushed at the sight of his betrothed. 

Cecilia gasped. She looked down as tears formed in her eyes. ‘’You were never a merchant, James.’’

‘’We can still marry one another,’’ James said. His jaw dropped after Cecilia shook her head.

‘’Gold is too important to you. I won’t marry you.’’

James scowled at Cecilia. 

‘’You’ll walk the plank now,’’ Jasper informed Cecilia.

‘’You’ll rescue me if you love me, James.’’

Still scowling, James abandoned Cecilia and never looked back. 

 

The End

 

Smee’s Exact Location

*I’m going to be in my mother’s arms* Captain Hook thought as he smiled under a blanket. He saw his cabin. He had no idea where Smee was. *Smee’s usually with me.*   
The sick man shrugged. *Smee’s probably sick.* 

Captain Hook found himself in another world after he died. His mother’s happy spirit materialized and held him. He gasped and blushed. ‘’Mummy?’’ He smiled again. He embraced her. 

A happy Smee appeared. ‘’I found you! I can always be with you.’’

Captain Hook groaned.

Smee saw the hideous mother and shrieked.

Captain Hook’s mother sobbed. Her son scowled at Smee. 

 

The End

 

By Portraits

Smee tilted his head due to curiosity after he viewed Captain Hook kneeling in a cabin. He approached him. His eyes were on the portrait in Captain Hook’s arms. *I remember! It’s the anniversary of Captain Hook’s mother’s death.* He watched as tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face. 

‘’Are you hungry, Captain Hook?’’ Smee asked. 

Captain Hook sobbed. He shook his head. 

Smee held the hook and smiled. ‘’I’m here for you.’’ 

Smee departed. He eventually returned. He gasped.

A deceased Captain Hook still held his mother’s portrait. He smiled. 

‘’You’re with your mother before and after death, Captain Hook.’’ 

 

The End

Lovers Together

Captain Jasper Hook frowned while he searched for Midshipman James Hook. *I regret capturing a certain ship. I regret allowing my young brother’s betrothed to be with him instead of forcing her to walk the plank. James is always with Cecilia* he thought. 

Jasper entered his sibling’s cabin and gasped. 

James was in Cecilia’s arms as he kissed her on his bed.

Jasper scowled. ‘’If you wish to be together…’’

Jasper eventually smiled after he dangled the terrified lovers above a shark. ‘’A woman won’t distract you another time.’’ 

James and Cecilia kissed. Jasper gasped. 

Lovers smiled. They died together. 

 

The End

Sick Cecilia

Captain Jasper Hook smiled at Cecilia. ‘’I captured a ship with my younger brother’s betrothed. James always mentions you. Walk the plank so that he isn’t distracted again.’’ 

Jasper gasped after the sick woman collapsed. He lifted Cecilia and placed her on a bed in a chamber. He departed. 

Many hours went by. Jasper returned to Cecilia. His eyes widened after he saw Midshipman James Hook near the bed.

James smiled. ‘’I saw Cecilia hours ago and remained with her.’’ James kissed Cecilia’s face. He focused on her. 

Tears streamed down Jasper’s face as he frowned.

The bed was barren. 

 

The End

Puppy Eyes

 

‘’I am going to enjoy hurting you, Peter Pan,’’ Captain Hook said as he smiled at his enemy. He scowled after Peter flew out of Smee’s arms. He approached Smee and placed his hook under the face. ‘’I am going to enjoy hurting you, Smee.’’ 

Captain Hook frowned after he saw Smee’s puppy eyes. ‘’I guess I can spare you.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ Smee departed. ‘’Captain Hook isn’t cruel like his brother.’’

Smee gasped after Jasper Hook’s spirit materialized. 

‘’You mentioned me?’’ 

*Puppy eyes!* 

Jasper saw puppy eyes. He smiled. ‘’I’m not my brother.’’ Jasper was the last thing Smee viewed. 

 

The End

 

Bride of Darkness

Memories of Cecilia’s tears returned to a sick Captain James Hook. Tears after Midshipman James Hook’s lies about being a merchant. Tears after she refused to marry a pirate. The tip of Captain Hook’s hook touched where his heart was. 

*We suffered years ago, my betrothed. You will eventually be my bride.* 

Captain Hook was in the spirit world after death. 

Cecilia’s bride-like spirit materialized. 

Captain Hook blushed. 

Cecilia parted with a ring in his arms. 

Captain Hook embraced his new bride. Tears of joy streamed down his face. He kissed Cecilia for what seemed like hours. He never suffered. 

 

The End


End file.
